Visitors Welcomed
by Miss Macabre Grey
Summary: Korea sneaks into Greece's house looking for blackmail on Japan but as all Greek traditions go, it would be rude to turn away a guess and so helps Korea in his search that leads to lovely lemony goodness...


Greece was finally able to come back to his house after another EU meeting. Personally, the Balkin nation tired from all the talk and interference. All he asked for was a small loan to try and move along his economy and now he was forced to go to meetings nearly weekly because all the fuss! It made no sense to the quiet thinker, really. How on earth was he supposed to try and stimulate his economy if all everyone does is fuss and he's not even around or well rested?

Not to mention he felt so alone, as well. Sure, Turkey would come to harrass the Greek when he was down but left both of them with cuts and bruises and angry bosses yelling in their ears. His neighbors weren't exactly the best places to visit, either. What hurt most was Japan. The small island felt more far away and almost seemed to be leaving the Greece more and more. Whether it was due to recession or the fact Japan just wanted to put more dresses on Switzerland he couldn't tell. Either way, the world felt so against him lately.

Barely two minutes after walking in the front door and being able to take off his shoes and coat the Greek male heard a vague noise in his normally quiet home. It sounded like a person fumbling around in his room and grew worried at the intruder's motives for being in his home.

Wearily, Greece crept silently to his room and peaked through the crack the stranger left to see whoever it was in his home so uninvited. It was mildly shocking to the Greek to see that Korea of all nations was the one digging through his drawers desperately. With the new information in mind, Greece walked into the room effortlessly and frowned at Korea's behavior of inviting himself in.

"Care to explain yourself?" Greece questioned drowsily to Korea leaning on the door frame with crossed arms. "Perhaps I may help you. I don't very much enjoy when people barge in my house like this, but, since I could consider you a guest, it would be inhospitable of me to turn down anything you would need help with..."

Korea definitely hadn't expected Greece to return so soon and was so caught up searching he hadn't even heard the home-owner's entrance. Korea turned to face the mediteranean man before him with a shamed and sheepish expression on his face. "I would be, um, looking for some blackmail on Japan, actually... I am sorry for coming in uninvited, but Japan had just upset me so much I wanted, or needed really, something to use against him! I tried to call and left a voicemail on your phone, which originated in Korea by the way, but it said you were in meeting... so..." the Korean said trying to explain as best he could but failing miserably.

Greece's eyes gazed emotionlessly at Korea after he tried to explain what he needed. The Greek sighed pushed back some of the more pesky strands of hair from his face. "I see. I am sorry, I didn't have my phone with me at the time, so I guess I am a bit responsible for the shock that is having an unexpectedly nice looking Asian searching through my room. Still, Japan woulld be my friend, I don't want to give out anything that would hurt him. What did he do, exactly?" the brunet asked curiously.

Korea looked at Greece with a new flame burning inside him at the thought of how Japan had completely rejected him. "Oooh! Stupid brother! He said I didn't own his breasts! How dare he, right! I mean, Japan pretty much ORIGINATED in Korea, you know! Clearly I should be the owner of such an influential region! I need something I can use against him to convince him otherwise!" the Korean fumed huffing himself with crossed arms and legs onto the bed. Greece saw a pout on the Korean scrunching face that he could only describe as adorably catlike.

Greece smiled fondly at Korea at the informal sight. It has been awhile since the Greek could really feel so loose around someone else. With Japan, the air was always polite and respecting, friends but businessmen. Even with Turkey the air was stiff out of anger and fighting could only relive so much of the tension in him. Now there was Korea.

The nation randomly breaking in and going through his home. The new Asian had an aura of oddness around him. Korea was possessive like a cat and boastful, not annoying like Turkey's though. Greece felt a rush of fresh air traveling through his body from the other man's presence.

A kind smile crawled into the Greek's cheeks as he walked over and petted Korea on his head. "I think I know just the picture, okay, kitten?" Greece asked walking over to his nightstand drawer and pulled out a picture frame turned away to Korea's eyes.

Korea shivered at Greece's fingers touching his hair and his long curl so sweetly only to just walk away! It bothered the Korean personification deeply as he tried to shake of the quick moment of pleasure with excitement seeing the frame turned from him in the Greek's hands.

"Ah! How did I not check there? Let me see it please, da ze!" Korea demanded hopefully. The thought of a discriminating picture of Japan sent waves of satisfaction through the peninsula nation. "Please, please? Greeeeeeeeeeeeece? I promise I wouldn't say you were my source! I can just claim it orginated in Korea, like everything else good in the world!"

Greece chuckled softly as he was about to hand the old photo to the impatient Korean. "I've saved it for awhile now. It means a lot to me so I put it in a secret part in my dresser. I'd rather you not worry about Japan so much, though..." Greece sighed thinking about the polite islander friend. "Kiku is my friend. I miss him not being around... I wonder if it's something I did... or maybe I didn't do? Am I shameful, Korea?" the Greek asked seriously.

Korea was taken slightly aback by Greece's surprise question. Really, what was the point in it? A pang of guilt and pity hit the Asian's heart as he placed a kind hand on the taller man's shoulders.

"I... I don't think that at all, da ze~! You are _Greece! _You are one of the eldest, wisest of all nations! Your culture and history can't be closed to matched, other than the wonderful East Asian lands. I'm sure this is just one of brother's phases, he'll see how amazing you are soon! Then you will be able to see each other all you wish! And as always, he shall have the most amazing ties and resources a nation can dream of. No matter what I say or do, I will be a shadowed culture behind those more popular or amazing like yours and his... No, Greece, you are very much not shameful." and for once Korea's ever present grin and cocky attitude seem to leave in place of a voided and sad face Greece did not look too kindly upon. A small tear was falling down the pale Asian face.

Slowly, Greece wrapped his arms around the Korean's waist and smiled kindly. "I don't think you're a shadow culture. Please, call me Heracles, I would feel honored if the great Korea could call me such. And please, you are great. You are strong and skilled. You're home is filled with some of the world's most unique and breath taking dances, yet with some of the most technological sites imaginable. Your history about war and separation is felt the world as every waits to see what happens next. In a way, you are very like Kiku, passionate about things you want to do, hard working, and proud nations. Still, unlike Kiku, you are uplifting and wild, like a precious little kitten that has grown strong into a fierce tiger! I rather like you a lot, Korea. You... amaze me. It's nice to have you around, but not when you look at me with suh saddened eyes. I love your boastful ones much more." The Greek teased sweetly rubbing away any tears and kisses Korea's cheek softly.

Korea stared wiped eyes and put a hand to the place Greece had kissed him and blushed deeply. "I-I think I overstayed my uninvited w-welcome, da ze! I am sorry Gre-Heracles, I will be off n-now!" the flustered Korean stuttered out turning to leave only to be stopped by Greece's grip on his waist tightening.

"Please... don't go. You haven't even seen the picture of Kiku I have yet. Trust me, it'll make feel a lot better. Here..." Greece explained finally revealing the photo inside the frame that sent Korea into an almost immedient fit of laughter.

"I-ah! Ha HA! OH- oh my- oh God! Is th-that really-! HA HA HA HA HAA! H-Heracles, wh-why on Earth do you have _that, _of brother!"

'That' referring to Japan dressed in a cute pink cat ear headband, pink elbow length gloves on hands that were in a playfully seductive position with a red yarn ball, tight and revealing pink underwear resembling a woman's thong, and pink high-going cat-toed heel boots. All with the red ribbon neck collar wrapped around his neck saying 'pet me' in Greek letters.

Heracles frowned and blushed shamefully at the truth to that question. "I...I once told Japan I needed to relive some stress and... I believe he had sent this to me as a sort of joke to make me laugh but... nowadays it's used to get me hard so I can let go of some sexual tension in me..." the Greek admitted with a pinkish face. It was certainly the right answer to shut the Korean up, though, which embarrassed the Greek even further.

Quickly Korean's disappointed pout turned into a mischievous grin as he turned to wrap his arms around Greece's neck with a smug look plastered on his face. "No need to do that, my beautiful Heracles... If you'd take me, I am all yours to have instead of your, um, hands..." Korea whispered tip-toeing to be able to kiss the taller male on the lips.

The kiss was only innocent for a few fleeting seconds before both of the men were able to realize how natural their lips on each others felt and how much the needed nore of the other. Neither pulled and so began the vigorous kissing and tongue battle. They played at this game for some time until Greece stealthily pushed Korea on his bed and began to more dominately invade his Korean's mouth.

The kiss broke with both men panting and wanting. The two men looked at each other with pure lust filling in their eyes and a mutual need. Korea was the first to act as he wrapped his legs around Greece's solid waist and pulled him in closer, quickly tearing off the plain white t-shirt the other was wearing to reveal the beautifully tanned abs beneath. Korea growled in desire as he reached out to touch the smooth chest and slide his and around the taller's back for yet more kissing.

Greece enjoyed the kissing and the feel of Korea's light and skilled hands removing his clothes but inwardly frowned at the thought as the little kitten below him still covered in annoying clothes. Soon Greece found his own hands wandering over Korea's body and quickly discarding the upper segment of Korea's complicated traditional outfit.

"Y-you're s-so good at removing clothes... It takes me a lot l-longer just to get this on... _Ah!" _Korea gasped when Greece managed to undo his pants as well and has his already semi-hard erection in the the open. Korea felt his face grow even hotter as he felt the other's hands playing fondly with his needy manhood. "A-ah! Wh-what are you doing, da ze!"

"It's so cute, kitten. So small and touchable... My li'l kitty doesn't even have any fur down here... I always thought cats don't like getting wet, but what's all this down here?" Greece teased going f=down to lick of the small member's precum. "You're such a naughty kitten, is it mating season already?"

Korea couldn't contain his moans with Greece going and teasing his body and mind so much. "Y-YES! Please, H-Heracles, be a good p-pet owner and rub m-me! Please~" Korea wanted the other male so much right now t was painful. The sight of Greece's half naked body going between his legs and licking so cruelly. "St-stop teasing,d-da zeee~!"

Greece could hardly deny such a sweet request and began to fully suck and lick on the Korean's head first. Slowly sliding in the entire length in and making sure to make Korea moan like never before.

"A-AH! Heracles! I...! I f-feel so _good! _Pl-please give m-me everyth-thing you have to o-offer!" Korea beg fidgeting beneath Greece's warm mouth taking him in so deeply.

Greece continued to work his tongue over Korea's throbbing need and smiled as the other came into his mouth. "A-ah... Kitty, you taste so good~ I... I want you so much..." Greece pointed out lustfully capturing Korea's lips once again.

Korea moaned and pulled away with a accepting smile on his face. "I want you to give it to me, Heracles. Don't hold back on your kitty, please~ I never get any good balls to play with, meow~" Korea finally teased back grabbing Greece firmly through his pants and undoing the buttons.

The pants and underwear were roughly taken off and Korea stared questionably at Greece's revealed. Greece noticed the stares and grinned at the worried look his kitty was flashing. "Don't worry, I'll be sure to prepare you..." he consoled kissing Korea on the forehead and placing his fingers to his lips. "I'll need you to suck them, kitten..." Greece explained a bit strained with his own need painfully making itself aware.

Korea took the fingers graciously and licked them skillfully. The sucking he was doing and light kisses Greece was giving helped ease his mind for what was in store. Korea finished with Greece's fingers and opened his mouth for Greece to put them to a better use and blush cutely feeling his arousal coming back at the thought of it.

Greece adjusted the two bodies once again so he could see his lover's entrance and licked his lips greedily. The peninsula nation look at his lover for confirmation to contine and once he got the dazed nod, Greece began to probe inside his little kitten with the first finger. It went in with relative ease and decided to add the second digit as well.

Korea began making pained pants and pleasured mewls when Greece began to stretch him and brushed up inside him where it almost felt like Korea would just come again like that. The third finger was added with even more pain but took it with the pleasure barely overlapping. "A-ahh! I-in! _Please_?" the Korean begged tossing his head to the side.

Greece chuckled sweetly which sounded heavenly to his Korean's ears and nodded. Slowly he centered himself to the same tight entrance and entered Korea. Korea screamed out and Greece moaned wanting to hurry and move inside already but waited for Korea's approval and adjustment.

Korea drooled a bit from the corner of his mouth since he could hardly shallow or close it with such a thick mass so far inside him but nodded and pleaded for more. When the Greek took the order Korea felt himself tear so wonderfully as Greece hit his sweet spot hard and repeatedly.

Korea pleaded for more and for Greece to please pick up the pace and Greece continuously did so with every thrust. They kept up the process screaming each other's names (or mainly just Korea on screaming) and rocking themselves into the other's body hard and greedily.

Korea came first over both the two's chest with Greece following shortly after inside. The two new lovers collapsed on the bed hard, panting for new breaths. They laid in each others arms sweetly and peacefully until Korea spoke up first.

"I... really love you, Heracles..."

"I love you, too, Yong Soo... And for the record, you're amazing with sex, kitty..."

"Heh, y-you aren't to bad yourself, love. Sex originated in Korea, da ze!"

Greece thought about his lover's words and smiled lazily before kissing his lover softly on the lips and nodded.

"Yes... Just that the Greeks perfected it..."

* * *

Aaaaaaaaaaah! SWEETS! I'm sorry it took me so long! HAPPY FREAKING BIRTHDAY YOU ROTTEN OLD MEANIE! XO I hope it was okay I used 'Brose's constant cat references but I can envision Greece using them so well! I love the way you two bring this couple to life so well! I wanted to make some for you and spread the love but... Apparently the soccer stuff inspired people before I could post this...

I'm so sorry about the wait! XO It's my own fault for not backing up the file somewhere else like my flashdrve or something! But I'm freaking **MAD **since I really wanted to put it up first! *crosses arms and angry pouts* Still, I hope it does the guild's, like, number one pairing well and you like it... *sigh* You and Ambrose need to pick up your RP's more! *flames you within your own present... real smooth Grey* -Sh-shut it! She does! XO

Annnnnnnnnnnnywaay! Yeah, a birthday tribute to gaiaonline's very own** S w e e t T i c k e t** whose awesomeness in the _~*Hetalia Fanatics Guild*~_ along with Ambrose Leto made the Greece/Korea like an OTP for everyone who reads X3

Please review if you can! I'd like to hear back from y'all!


End file.
